


Got Me Feeling Emotions

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [106]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Dean Winchester, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sappy, Sappy Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Dean experiences something he never thought he would again-emotions.





	Got Me Feeling Emotions

This wasn’t how it was meant to be.

I wasn’t supposed to feel this way.

Hell, I hadn’t ever felt this way before.

Not really.

Lisa was…a necessity.

I was with her because I needed normality after Sam died.

I’d long since realized, Cassie was an experience.

My first real romance.

I’d never loved her though.

Not really.

I had never been in love before.

Yet…I knew exactly what it felt like.

Because I was feeling it right now.

Except, it was impossible.

I had no emotions. I had no love in my twisted soul and black heart.

I had nothing inside me, except rage, despair and hatred.

So, why were you making my heart yearn for you?

Why was I no longer going from town to town, banging whatever desperate woman I could find and drinking to my heart’s content?

Why had I been stuck in this town for almost three months now, simply getting to know you?

A few kisses. Some cuddling. But no sex.

This wasn’t like me.

Yet, I didn’t care.

I didn’t care one bit.

Because this was the first time I’d felt any real emotions, ever since I’d become a Knight of Hell.

And it was you who had me feeling them.

I don’t know what it was that hooked me.

But the moment I saw you, sat in a coffee shop as I made my way back to a motel, to kick out my latest fuck, I felt something unusual.

I felt good.

Nice.

Something I hadn’t felt ever since I’d died and become what I used to hate.

I knew in that moment, I’d lost my heart to you.

From then on, I sought you out.

‘Accidentally’ showing up at the same coffee shop. 

Or ‘running into you’ at the park.

Or even ‘mistaking’ your house for my friends.

I could tell that creeped you out, so I tried to keep somewhat of a distance.

But the moments that I’d spent with you in the beginning were amazing.

Never had I felt so satisfied.

Never had I felt so alive or intoxicated by someone.

I could never have imagined that it’d just get better and better.

You took pity on me, the poor fool who was practically drooling over you.

So you’d accepted when I asked you out properly.

And from then, it was magical.

I felt as though I was in a dream.

I’d never had happiness like this before.

Never as a human. 

So why would I get it as a demon?

Every single soft kiss on my cheek, the way you’d squeeze me tight when you hugged me, and the way your stares would linger, was strange to me.

I didn’t know if it was real. But the way you made me feel inside, was amazingly beautiful.

I wanted so badly to reject you.

To fuck you and leave.

I was a damn demon. 

I had no time for this.

But I couldn’t.

I’d never be able to hurt you, even if I hadn’t known you long.

I was all yours. And I’d willingly given my heart up to you, even if you didn’t want it at the time.

But eventually, you did the same.

You gave yourself to me.

Not just your body. But your heart, your trust…your everything. 

You’d placed it in my hands without even thinking about it, somehow knowing that I’d protect you till the end.

You let me experience new things. 

Things I never thought I needed or cared about.

I had never made love to someone before.

Not like this.

I’d never had my entire world revolve around a single person in this way. 

Never once had the need to feel all of someone, worship every single inch of their body and let them know how amazing they were.

But I knew I’d chosen the right person to experience all of this with.

Especially when you looked into my eyes, the ones that had turned black, my pleasure overwhelming me.

I froze, knowing what had happened.

Yet you simply kissed me, running your hands through my hair and telling me that it was ok. 

That you trusted me completely.

I knew right then, I needed you with me. Forever.

I didn’t know I could sleep.

Never felt the need to since becoming this.

But having you in my arms, your soft breaths on my neck, lulled me asleep.

I awoke in the middle of the night, not used to resting in this way.

Right away, I noticed your heartbeat next to mine.

You had a steady beat, thumping in unison with my own.

Two hearts, perfectly synced.

God, I never knew I could be so sappy, thinking like that.

But there was no other way to explain it to myself.

We belonged to each other.

That’s what I knew. 

We were meant to be here. 

Together.

I smiled softly, staring at your peaceful face and leaned down, a soft kiss in your messy hair.

Shifting slightly, not wanting to disturb you, I held you just a little tighter, knowing you were the one who’d bring peace to my fucked up self.

I couldn’t wait to wake up in the morning, to have you being the first thing on my mind and the last thing I’d think of at night.

The sound of your neighbours arguing woke me up.

I grumbled, wanting to go out there and snap their necks for disturbing the first rest I’d had since I left the bunker.

But I had more important things on my mind.

I had you.

Turning, I realized you were no longer in my arms, the comfort of you gone.

The bed still slightly warm though, the scent of your perfume on the pillow.

I was so grossed out at myself for doing this, but I couldn’t stop myself from grabbing your pillow and pushing my face into it, just taking you in.

God, you were so damn effortless in taking my heart.

I couldn’t wait to see you again.

A few minutes since I’d woken up and I already craved you.

I looked around after a moment, noticing a piece of paper on my bedside table.

_‘Hey, cutie. Getting some groceries. Won’t be long. See you when I get back, mister. xx’._

I began blushing like a damn schoolgirl at your nickname, biting my lip shyly.

Grabbing my phone, just to hear your voice, I noticed a notification.

‘Sam’.

I groaned, not wanting to talk to him, or have anything to do with the man who was once my brother, but was now absolutely nothing to me.

I ignored it, not reading the message and instead dialling your number.

The phone rang for a few seconds before someone picked up.

Except it wasn’t you.

No. It was someone else.

Someone I wished would just get out of my life.

_“Hey, Dean”._

I calmed myself, knowing if he had your phone, he was up to something that could hurt you.

_“Where the hell is y/n?”_

_“Don’t worry, Dean. Just come home. And let me cure you. Then I’ll tell you where to find y/n. I…Cas is ready to make y/n forget about you. So just….come home and we can fix everything”._

I could hear the desperation and regret in his voice, behind the confidence and bravado he was so desperately trying to put on.

I knew he didn’t want to have to resort to this. 

He wouldn’t have wanted to have to kidnap someone.

He just wanted his big brother back.

But I didn’t give a shit.

He took the one person I cared about.

The one person who calmed me and made me feel remotely happy.

He took you away from me, the moment I’d got you.

And I was going to get you back.

If my brother had to die for it, then so be it.


End file.
